


Break In

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: A rides B's thigh to orgasm, Banter, Cunnilingus, Cunnilingus While Standing With Legs Supported by Partner's Arms, F/F, Hinted Yasmin Khan/Thirteenth Doctor, Kissing, Oral sex is the main event rather than just a part of foreplay, Receiver pets/strokes/pulls/otherwise touches giver’s hair during oral sex, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: "Doctor," River said, "do you mean to tell me you've been swanning across the galaxy, all bubbly and blonde in those braces, and you haven't even kissed that lovely little companion of yours?""In my defense," the Doctor said,  "I haven't actually kissed anyone while in this body. Other than you, when you walked in."River is scandalized to find out that the Doctor hasn't been doinganykissing in her new body.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	Break In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Venadrin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venadrin/gifts).



> This was at least partially inspired by that one interview with Alex Kingston where she said she'd definitely kiss Thirteen and give her braces a _ping_.

"You mean to tell me you haven't even snogged your new companion yet?" River Song flipped a switch on the TARDIS console, and watched as the Doctor dashed about, flipping her own switches and pushing buttons. 

"River," the Doctor hissed, her cheeks turning red as her eyes darted towards one of the hallways leading deeper into the TARDIS, "shush! What if she hears you?" 

"Your old companions used to be made of stronger stuff," River retorted. "Am I going to have to have a talk with her?"

"River!" The Doctor really wished she could get her voice to stop sounding so high pitched and scandalized. Had she been this prudish, last go ‘round?

Yes. Yes, she had.

"Doctor," River said, and now her voice was just a _purr_ , "do you mean to tell me you've been swanning across the galaxy, all bubbly and blonde in those braces, and you haven't even kissed that lovely little companion of yours?"

"In my defense," the Doctor said, and she was trying _really_ hard not to sputter or blush or... well, do anything particularly embarrassing, "I haven't actually kissed anyone while in this body. Other than you, when you walked in."

"That wasn't a proper kiss," River said, scandalized. "That was barely a peck! I'd assumed you'd been broken in already, or I would have done it properly!"

"When you put it like that, I sound like a horse," the Doctor grumbled, gently fiddling with one of the TARDIS switches. "Or maybe a pair of boots."

"You would make an excellent pair of boots," River said, and then she was behind the Doctor, nuzzling into the Doctor's neck. 

"You already walk all over me," the Doctor grumbled, but there wasn't any venom in it. She leaned back into her wife, and she shivered as River's lips ghosted across all the delicate, sensitive spots. 

"You love it," River said, right in the Doctor's ear, and her hands went from the Doctor's hips to her belly, fingers splayed out and palms pressing into the softness. 

The Doctor didn't really have a rebuttal for that. She let her eyes drift shut and her mouth fall open, as River pushed her coat down her arm and kissed along the bare skin where her shoulder met her neck. She was tingling all over, her skin prickling up with goosebumps, and her toes were curling in her boots. 

She hadn't... done much with this body, apart from the occasional hand shoved down the front of her trousers when the tension got too much or the longing looks that Yaz kept shooting her were a bit too much. But there was always something that needed doing, something that was more important to tend to, other than a quick rub between her legs until the tension broke. She'd meant to get around to it!

She just... hadn't. Not really.

River's hands came around, to cup the Doctor's breasts. Her thumbs circled over the stiff points of the Doctor's nipples, and River huffed out a little chuckle against the Doctor's neck. "I've been wanting to get my hands on these since I first saw you," she said, and then her teeth were gently dragging across the shell of the Doctor's ear. 

The Doctor bit back a moan, her knuckles white on the TARDIS console. She was shaking, her chest rising and falling rapidly, her hearts beating desperately, and she _squeaked_ when one nipple was pinched.

"Oh, my love," River sighed, and she let go of the Doctor's breasts to spin the other woman around, so that the Doctor's backside was pressing into the lip of the console, "you are _adorable_ in this body. It's almost not fair." And then they were kissing. 

Except when it was put that way, it seemed so _simple_ , didn't it? Point A, Point B. Apply lips to lips. 

But that didn't account for the rush of hot air, as River's breath gusted across the Doctor's face, smelling of CO2 and warm body. It didn't account for the way River's tongue pressed into her mouth like a cat burglar, slinking in the hidden way and going straight for whatever was most valuable. It certainly didn't account for the heat that seemed to ignite in the Doctor's belly, in her nipples, in the desperate pulse that woke up between her legs. She moaned into the kiss and clutched at River's hair, and the curls against her palms were familiar, the tongue in her mouth was familiar, the heat of River's body was familiar.

The Doctor's head was spinning, and when they broke apart again, she stared into River's eyes, panting. "Was it always so..." She licked her lips. "So much?"

"I have no idea," said River, "although you always get that same punched look afterwards, which is just as adorable on this face as it was on your last one."

The Doctor blinked, tried to get her thoughts in order. Then River's finger was hooking into the strap of one of her braces, pulling it tight, then letting go.

"Ouch!" The Doctor yelped. "That hurt," she said, running her thumb under her braces to rub her sore shoulder.

"Sorry," said River, and she didn't look it. "I couldn't resist." She hooked her fingers in the Doctor's braces again, but she didn't snap this time - just used it as leverage to pull the Doctor closer to her. She kissed the Doctor with her tongue and her lips and her teeth, and it was a little bit like drowning, only better. 

... obviously better, because drowning meant dying, but _oh_ , to drown in River wouldn't be so bad, would it? She opened her mouth wider, to let River's tongue a little further into her mouth, and she sucked on it, then gasped, as River's fingers found her nipples and rolled them, tugged them. It was making the pressure between her legs build and build, and she whimpered into River's mouth. 

"That's new," the Doctor managed to gasp out, when they broke apart. "Didn't used to be this... sensitive." 

"Didn't used to have these," River pointed out, and she jiggled the Doctor's breasts, then gave them another squeeze. 

"No, they are... they are a new addition," the Doctor said. "I mean. Technically, I've always had -"

River put one hand over the Doctor's mouth, and kissed the Doctor on the neck. "Sweetie," she said, her tone fond, "you're overthinking."

"I'm just observing," the Doctor said around the hand covering her mouth. "Proper scientific practice, observing."

"This isn't science," River said, "and if you respond to that with anything like _everything is science_ I'm going to tie you up with your braces -"

"Ooh, that's supposed to dissuade me?" The Doctor interrupted. 

" _And leave you here_ ," River said. "Maybe go for a few laps in the pool, or see if I can find that one room that had all of the alien sex toys and see if there are any new ones since the last time I visited."

"I'm sorry," the Doctor said quickly. "I'm terribly sorry, I'll be good and quiet and - mmf!"

River's fingers were in her mouth, pressing down on her tongue. River's other hand was buried in the Doctor's hair, forcing her head back against River's shoulder, and she squeaked again. 

_I sound like a broken dog toy_ , some critical part of her complained, and then the fingers in her hair were removed, and River was grabbing her breast again, twisting the nipple. 

"Now," said River, "we really should move to a proper bedroom, if only so you don't end up with awkward bruises." She pressed her knee between the Doctor's legs, and the Doctor hissed as her whole body curled forward, trying to grind the seam of her trousers against her clit. 

"We can... we can stay a little longer," the Doctor said breathlessly, around the fingers in her mouth. It came out as a garbled mess. 

"Are you sure?" River pushed her knee forward, and the Doctor was straddling it now, her hips still chasing that pleasure that rolled up her back as her clit was pressed into the sodden fabric of her knickers and the solid bulk of River's leg. "We could -"

"Please!" The Doctor’s voice was still garbled, and she whined, sandwiched between River’s leg and the console, River’s desperate heart beating against her back and River’s hot breath on her cheek. 

“So polite,” River said, her tone teasing, and the Doctor whined, and her hips were moving faster. River’s own hips were pushing against her, and then the fingers in her mouth were removed, and both of River’s hands were on her breasts, kneading them roughly.

_I’m too old to come just from humping someone’s leg_ , the Doctor thought, and then she was squeezing River’s leg between her thighs, as her whole body tried to curl forward. Her orgasm was on the very edges of her senses, peeking out over the horizon like a sunrise, and she was trembling, her hands scrabbling on the console.

(It really was a good thing that the current console design had enough open space for her to grab onto things. Good thinking of the TARDIS. She’d have to thank the old girl, later. Unless River was somehow involved. That was always a possibility.)

The Doctor sobbed as she came, a broken, desperate noise crawling out of her throat and leaving her wrung out and panting. It wasn’t that different from the orgasms she’d given herself, but the fact that it was from _River_ made it so much headier, the intensity of it all bearing down on her. She took River’s hand off of her breast, and she kissed the back of it. 

River kissed her under one ear, and it was loud enough that the Doctor pulled back, making a face. “Loud,” the Doctor said, and her voice was scratchy.

“Hardly,” River said, then; “I’m going to need my leg back.”

“What? Oh.” The Doctor let her thighs fall open, and she stood there on trembling legs. She looked down the line of her own body, at her hard nipples poking through her shirt, to the wet patch at the front of her trousers. “I’m gonna need to do laundry,” she said. 

River sighed, a huff of sound and warm air against the Doctor’s ear. It made the Doctor’s hair flop forward, and the Doctor made an irritated noise, tucking her hair behind her ear. “You don’t do laundry often enough anyway,” she told the Doctor, and then she was turning the Doctor around, so that the lip of the console was digging into the Doctor’s backside. She kissed the Doctor, and she was doing… something with her hands, but the Doctor wasn’t paying any attention, because the Doctor was riding the sensation of being kissed, of being surrounded by her TARDIS and her wife. 

Then her trousers began to droop, and she came to realize that the pressure of her braces had let up. She’d shrugged out of her coat at some point - when had she done that? She was losing track of time, and that probably wasn’t a good thing to do, as a Time Lord, but she couldn’t make herself care, because now River was pushing her trousers down, and her knickers with them. Her shirts were being pushed up, and her sports bra with it, and then River’s hot, wet mouth was closing around the Doctor’s nipple, and the Doctor had to bite her lip _very_ hard to keep from moaning too loud.

River’s tongue laved over the tip of the Doctor’s nipple, and her teeth gently dug into the soft skin around it. She was moaning into the Doctor’s skin, and that made the Doctor’s skin vibrate in a way that wasn’t entirely pleasant, but she didn’t have a chance to pay any closer attention to it, because River was pulling off, blowing a stream of cool air across the wet nipple.

The Doctor watched, entranced, as her nipple got harder, and she met River’s eyes, and blushed. 

“You’re so sensitive, this time,” River said, as her thumbs moved over the Doctors’ hard little nipples. “I feel like I barely have to do anything to make you squirm.”

“I was pretty sensitive before,” the Doctor said, and she shuddered, as River pressed a teasing little kiss to the sensitive skin right under her navel. “When I… when I first… mm…”

“Hmm?” River was kissing down, and she’d let go of the Doctor’s breasts, to push her thighs open. The Doctor shivered, seeing the familiar mass of blond curls, and she rested her hands on top of River’s head. 

“I forgot,” the Doctor said thickly. “Lost my train of thought.”

“Pity,” River said. She had her hands on the Doctor’s inner thighs, and was using her thumbs to spread the Doctor’s labia. “It was probably brilliant. Or especially weird. You always get especially weird when you’re feeling horny.”

“I can’t… help it,” the Doctor whined, and she threw her head back when River’s tongue flickered over the tip of her clit. She nearly hit her head on the crystal in the center of the TARDIS console, and the old girl rumbled at her. 

_Quiet, you_ , she thought distantly, and she kept her hand in River’s hair, the other going to cover her own mouth. River’s curls were going to bite into her hand like wire, if she pulled - she knew from experience. She had to be careful. Had to be _gentle_ , couldn’t pull too hard, or River would get cross and possibly bite her, which… might be interesting, actually, but this wasn’t the time to -

The Doctor was pulled out of her musings by a pinch to the thigh. She blinked down at her wife, and saw River looking back up at her with one eyebrow up. “Am I boring you, dear?” 

“No,” the Doctor said. “No, you know me, always gettin’ lost in my own head.”

“I guess we’ll just have to bring you out of it then, hm?” River’s smile was all trouble, and the Doctor might have been nervous if she had any sense of self preservation.

(She’d lost that a long time ago, left behind on some faraway planet in a galaxy she didn’t even remember the shape of). 

The Doctor _squealed_ when River’s lips closed over her clit and sucked, and she might have been embarrassed, but _oh_ , the intensity of the sensation was making her toes curl in her boots, and she was still wearing her boots, wasn’t she? She had a sudden, intense image of herself - big, clunky boots, no trousers, shirt pushed up to reveal her bare tits and her pale belly. Her nipples were hard and pink, and her thighs were so white that they shone in the golden glow. She’d have been embarrassed, but River’s tongue was swirling over her clit now, and she was clutching at River’s hair, rubbing it between her fingertips, and the sensation seemed to be blending in with the sensation of River’s tongue on her clit. 

It was all so _much_ , and she wasn’t sure if she’d ever felt this much at once. She had to have, because she’d lived other lives, she’d had sex before, but she could remember every first time feeling like… well, like a first time. 

River’s tongue was moving up and down her clit, swirling and lapping and flickering. Then it was moving lower, to gently probe at the entrance to her clit. _I haven’t had anything in there_ , she thought, as River’s tongue pressed inside of her. _That’s interesting._

River's eyes met the Doctor’s, and that… was a lot. She wasn’t even sure why, but _she’s the first one who’s been inside of me_ passed through the Doctor’s mind, like someone flying a banner behind a plane, waving in the breeze of her internal thoughts. She let her legs spread wider, and River pulled one knee over her shoulder, so that the heel of the Doctor’s boot dug into her shoulder. 

River’s tongue moved back to the Doctor’s clit, and now both of the Doctor’s knees were on River’s shoulders, and there must have been some intermittent point, but _no_ , it was just happening. She gasped and moaned around her own palm, clutching River’s hair in her other hand, and she let her hips rock forward. She was leaving a slippery, sweaty spot on the TARDIS console, and the TARDIS was vibrating gently underneath her. River’s saliva was mixing with her own arousal, dripping down her perineum, smearing over her thighs. 

“Don’t remember it being this messy,” the Doctor murmured, and she gasped again, as River opened her mouth wider, taking all of the Doctor’s vulva in and _sucking_. She let go pretty quickly (maybe her jaw got tired?), and then her tongue was wriggling between the Doctor’s labia, sucking on one, then the other. 

_She’s so good at this_ , the Doctor thought, delirious, and her heels were digging into River’s back, her hips rising up to meet each stroke of River’s tongue. _I’m going to come like this._

The thought seemed to settle over her like a warm blanket, and it made the heat inside of her flare up - she jerked forward, and she twisted River’s hair in her fist, tugging it hard enough that River made a warning noise, but didn’t let up. She was sucking on the Doctor’s clit now, hard, pulsing sucks that made the Doctor’s whole body curl forward like a comma. She sobbed, and her whole body seemed to _break_ as she came, the orgasm washing over her like a great wave.

She was convulsing against River’s mouth, her cunt twitching internally, squeezing around nothing. She whimpered and gasped as the pleasure wrung her out like a dishrag, and her head _thunked_ back against the crystal pillar again. 

“Ow,” the Doctor murmured, and she carefully let go of River’s hair, stroking it out of River’s face. 

The sight of River absently wiping her mouth and her chin with the back of her hand was enough to make the Doctor’s cunt clench like a fist, and she shivered, licked her own lips. 

“How was that, then?” River stood up, wincing a bit. “That used to be easier on the knees,” she added. 

“It was… wow,” the Doctor said, and she kissed her wife, tasting herself. Salt, musk, time, artron energy. She pulled back, and she let her hands roam to River’s breasts, to grab a handful of River’s luscious bum. 

“It’ll be even better on a bed,” River said, and she cupped the Doctor’s face, her thumb resting on the Doctor’s lower lip.

The Doctor took River’s thumb into her mouth, and she sucked on it gently, flickering her tongue along the very tip. 

River shivered, and she was blushing now. “I see,” she said. 

“It’d be rude not to return the favor,” the Doctor said, and she pressed a little kiss to the tip of River’s thumb. “Although,” she added as an afterthought, “I should probably put some trousers on first.”

“Probably a good idea,” River agreed, “unless you want to pull Yaz into all this head first.”

“River!” the Doctor said, scandalized. 

“Then again,” River said, her tone speculative, “she looks like she’d be up for it!”

“I cannot _believe_ you sometimes,” the Doctor said, swiping her palms across her hot cheeks.

“You can,” said River, and she was grinning. “It’s why you love me.”

The Doctor didn’t really have an argument to that, and she was still smiling as she fastened up her braces.


End file.
